My Light in the Darkness
by moonmistcutie
Summary: Rima thought that that she would never fall in love with Nagi, until love struck her. No one could love her more than Nagihiko does. But what happens when he leaves unexpectedly? Will this be the death of Rima? If not, then how will this be dealt with?


**Chapter 1: My weird feelings for him**

**(A/N:Hi everybody! It's Hikaru-chan! I am into major fluff and so my story would be majorly fluffy! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy! Rimahiko is definitely my favorite couple in Shugo Chara. In my story the couples you would find are Rimahiko, Amuto or Tadamu (you guys choose),and Kutau. Once again I hope you guys enjoy! I LOVE NAGI!)**

**(A/N:Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!)**

**(A/N:I'm Hime-chan! I'm Hikaru-chan's best friend! I'm here to tell you (the readers) that you better enjoy this! *evil smirk* *then smiles* (haha!) You fell for it! Anyways, I'm not here to tell you to forcefully enjoy this (hopefully you will enjoy this) but to tell you, that Hikaru-chan really worked hard on it sooo...... I guess......... ENJOY! omg, I think I wrote too many enjoys in here..... (RANDOM!)..... ummmmmmmmm... Bye! )**

**(A/N:Oh, and (still Hime-chan) P.S Once again, ENJOY! )**

* * *

"Nagi!" I cried.

I didn't want to let him go. I will do whatever I can to make him stay, no matter how much it hurts me or him.

"I will hate you forever! If you take one more step, I will hate you forever!"，I shouted at him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

But he kept walking, not looking behind him for even one second.

My heart ached at the sight of him leaving. I may never see him ever again.

Then the uncontrollable urge to kill myself overwhelmed me. If I can never see him again, I might as well end my life right here and now. I charged toward the wall and hit my head hard.

After that, everything went black.

********************************************************************************************************

"Rima-chan!" urged Kusu Kusu

I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. Thank goodness all the was just a dream. Nagi woul- WHAT? DID I JUST CALL HIM NAGI? WHAT THE HECK? AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I

DREAM ABOUT HIM? THAT LYING,CROSS DRESSING, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided not to tell Kusu Kusu about it. That would just make her worry about me.

"I'm okay Kusu Kusu." I told my little chara. I glanced over at the clock. It's already 7:15?! I am sooooooooooo gonna be late!!!!!

"Kusu Kusu! Get me my uniform quick!" Rushing to the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and hurriedly brushed my teeth. When I got back to my room, my uniform was out and

ready. I changed with ferocious speed and ran downstairs. 7:30. Great. I don't even have time to make breakfast!

"Rima-chan, I'm hungry," Kusu Kusu whined.

"Sorry, Kusu Kusu, but if I make breakfast, it's gonna take another 20 minutes." I replied.

She made a frown but didn't complain anymore.

I got my school stuff ready and went to put shoes on.

"Come on, Kusu Kusu, it's time to go!"

As I got out the door, Kusu Kusu took the keys and locked the door. It's so great to have a Chara, especially when your parents argue 24/7.

* * *

When I got to the royal garden, I saw that everyone got there already.

"Good morning, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted.

I completely ignored him and started to greet everyone else. Then I took my seat next to the cross dresser.

There was a slight breeze today and the wind blew towards me. Since I was right next to baka over here, I could smell his scent. A moment later, I got so addicted to the sweet aroma

that I started leaning toward him. I looked into his eyes and got trapped there, not wanting to look away. *flashes back to reality* Did I just call that cross-dressing idiot sweet? Did I

just think his eyes were beautiful? Well, I can't deny that the- SNAP OUT OF IT RIMA!!!!!!!!! THIS GUY IS YOUR ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Rima-tan, why are you staring at Nagi?" Yaya asked, clearly not caring about how embarrased I would be.

"I was n-n-not!" I stuttered, "it's just that he had this absolutely huge bug on his face and I was prepared to slap it, but it got away before I could."

Yaya and Amu laughed loudly. I smirked at Nagihiko. He looked at me with the strangest expression on his face, almost........... hurt. Those dark eyes of his held my gaze until Tadase

interrupted us by clearing his throat.

" Let's start the meeting, shall we?"

Everyone turned to him and started listening to him talk about something fairly unimportant. I slowly sipped my tea and started daydreaming. Nagi popped in my mind. Nagi, that's such a

cute name. WHAT! I THINK I JUST SAID HE HAS A CUTE NAME! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER RIMA! HE IS A CROSS-DRESSER AND LOOKS A WHOLE LOT LIKE A GIRL! YOU HATE

HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not so long afterwards, the meeting ended.

"Amu-chan, do you maybe want to go to the park with me today?" Tadase asked, blushing. Amu smiled a little and, of course, blushed her signature blush.

"That would be awesome, Tadase-kun!"

"Yaya wants to go shopping! Rima-tan come with me?" Yaya asked me with hopeful eyes. I didn't feel like shopping so I'm just gonna lie and say I have something to do, like chores.

"Uh, I-um have to do chores when I get home today so.............sorry Yaya." I lied.

"Rima-tan is so mean to Yaya!!!!!!" Yaya cried, turning her head away from me.

I let out a sigh, got my bag and started to walk to class.

"Rima-chan! Wait for me and Yaya!" shouted Amu.

Just then, all the charas turned their heads towards our direction.

"X-eggs!" Amu's chara Suu shouted.

"I feel it too!" yelled Kusu Kusu.

"Let's go!" shouted Nagihiko. Great. Why do X-eggs show up right now? I want to go home!!!!!!!!

Everyone started running to where the X-eggs were. When we got there, we saw about 50 X-eggs.

"Everyone! Let's charanari!" Tadase commanded.

"Okay!" we all replied.

Then the five of us simultaneously chanted," My own heart, unlock!"

"Charanari, Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari, Clown Drop!"

"Charanari, Dear Baby!"

"Charanari, Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari, Amulet Heart!"

After we all transformed, Nagihiko started giving commands on how and when to attack. But I couldn't concentrate because of how hot Nagihi- WHAT?! AGAIN!? WHY IS IT THAT FIRST I

DREAM ABOUT HIM, THEN I THOUGHT HIS EYES WERE DREAMY, AND NOW I THINK HE LOOKS HOT WHEN HE CHARACTER TRANSFORMS? WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Rima-chan!" Nagi shouted.

"Rima-chan!" Amu shouted after him.

I came back to Earth and realized he was calling me.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someth-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when Nagihiko knocked me down and shielded me form the X-eggs attack. God! How I could be so stupid

and have a conversation when we are trying to purify X-eggs? Now Nagi's hurt. My heart ached and I don't know why. It was almost as if I had feelings for him. Did I?

"Nagi! Are you okay?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**(A/N:Did you enjoy like my bff told you to? Well I do hope you liked it. I probably will be updating weekly so check every Saturday or Sunday. Don't blame me if I am late. Sucks that school started again or else I could update everyday. If you want to encourage me then please R&R! I LOVE NAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
